


Easter Training

by Serazimei



Series: Power Couple Shenanigans [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Officers, Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Nines and Gavin need to work during the easter holidays. And like always they have their very own way of making the time enjoyable. Much to the dismay (and joy) of all their co-workers.





	Easter Training

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eastern~
> 
> Update: Just edited out some spelling mistakes^^;

The day started out with the cups from the coffee machine going missing. No one thought much about it. It was a bit annoying of course and Gavin was cursing up a storm until his partner brought him a fresh cup from a café close by. But things like that happened sometimes even in this advanced day and age.  
Then all the paper clips in the precinct were suddenly gone. Really. All of them. That made people wonder. Dread slowly overcame the smarter individuals of the bullpen. They knew things would only get weirder from there.

And they did. The next things that disappeared where half of the markers laying around the police terminals and several post it notes. The notes appeared again over the course of the day. Sometimes they had some interesting puns written on them. Others were only spotting arrows. People were getting thoroughly confused. A few started to wander around the precinct, frowning deep in thought and following the notes. Little groups were gathering in the breakroom at the time little origami bunnies were found sitting on the desks. Gavin and Nines barely interacted with their co-workers, both either being annoyed or desinterested respectively. No one questioned their lack of excitement. They were well known for their strict work ethic and anti social behavior. After all they had been the only ones signing up for the holiday shift of their own free will. Probably to not have to spend the day with Connor and Hank. Connor had made it clear that he wanted to celebrate all aspects of eastern, it being his favourite holiday.  
They had also been called out a lot. Family disputes driving them away from their paperwork.

The first cheer echoed around the bullpen in the evening. One of the officers had been lucky or smart enough to decipher the mess of clues and riddles masked as puns strewn around and had been rewarded with a papercup full of expensive sweets especially composed for their taste buds. The papercup had their name on it so no one else could claim it.

After that the precinct went wild. Which was to be expected when a bunch of overworked people working a very depressing job on a holiday found a glimmer of happiness somewhere. They started running around like headless chicken, Nines noted. No one heard him except Gavin, who grunted in agreement, absentmindedly clicking through loads of emails. More and more papercups were found during the last hours of their shift, work nearly forgotten safe for a few calls that had to be responded to. By the time Nines and Gavin left for Hanks house ten out of roughly thirty cups had been discovered all over the precinct and the neighbouring parking lot. Gavin checked the count with Nines before sending the number to their friend Tina. She had been the first and only one to guess their relationship status right. Thus her intelligence had been rated high enough to let her in on their little easter game. It had taken a lot of planning and money. They weren't quite sure yet if the results had been worth the effort.

„They were slow as always.“ Nines stated as he held the car door open for his boyfriend.

„I'm already impressed that some of them figured anything out at all.“ Gavin replied, sitting down with a sigh.

„A lot of further training will be required to get their work performance anywhere near mediocre.“

„With Collins and Miller I agree. Person was actually quite sharp.“

„She does have potential.“

„I can't wait to see how the rest of the squad will act when they come in tomorrow.“ Gavin hummed, leaning into his boyfriend as the car jolted awake and drove them to their last social encounter for the day.

Nines snaked an arm around Gavins waist to draw him closer while looking out the window, gently caressing his lovers side. „Do you think Fowler will be faster than the rest? He does love strawberry eggnog.“

„I wouldn't bet on it. Maybe once he knows whats in it for him.“

A soft ping alerted them both to an incoming message. Gavin put a chaste kiss on Nines' neck before pulling out his phone.

_You two are so awesome! When will I get my specially made cup of wonders?_

_\- Tina_

Gavin cackled while writing back, Nines sporting a small, devilish grin.

_You'll get it when you find it, Teens. Just like all the others._

_\- Gavin_

Gavin huffed a laugh in Nines shoulder at the reply.

_I take the above back. You're dicks._

_\- Tina_

„Tina doesn't seem to like the prospect of having to work for her reward.“ Nines concluded, frowning when the familiar neighbourhood of Hanks home came into view.

„Mood. Hey hun, everything alright?“

„I don't particularly want to waste my time bearing Connors overly cheerful personality for the rest of the evening.“

Gavin shrugged as the car stopped. „We can always ditch them.“

As he said that the door to the front door opened and an excited puppy ran up to the car, followed by Sumo and Hank.

„Too late.“ Nines sighed, squeezing Gavins hand briefly before getting out to receive Connors enthusiastic hug.

„What the heck, tin can. Ugly easter sweaters aren't even a thing. Where did you get those?“

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Later. Much, much later Gavin and Nines found themselves back in their bed, Gavin laying on top of his Android, enjoying the warmth and the vibrations of Nines' bio components. Smooth fingers ran through his hair and played with the short strands at the back of his neck.

„What do you want to try out next?“ Gavin asked into the silence, knowing from the yellow LED that his partner was scheming again.

„I'm not quite sure yet. There are a lot of psychological tricks that could be useful. But you know-“ Nines said, kissing his lovers head „I'm always open for suggestions.“

At that Gavin looked up, a wicked grin distorting his features. Nines' Thirium Pump stuttered at the beautiful sight. „Oh, I have a perrr~fect idea for us then.“

Nines couldn't help but flush in excitement, arms coming down to pin the smaller man to his frame. „I'm all ears.“

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda struggled with the idea of writing something for Eastern. I somehow managed to write Fics for Christmas and for Valentines Day and I felt obligated to keep the tradition. But I didn't want to force anything.
> 
> Reed900 saved the day again and presented me with an idea I couldn't not write. (And several more because this pairing just has endless possibilities)
> 
> Update: For this reason I made this a series. It's just so I can keep the personalisations of Gavin and Nines clean. They act vastly different in other Fics of mine, so I needed a way to order the "universes".


End file.
